Calzoncillos bordados
by Mist221b
Summary: Mycroft decide acabar con la relación de Lestrade con su mujer, no se le da muy bien eso de compartir, y sabe, porque Greg se lo dice cada día, que él es más suyo que de ella. Por eso nunca viene mal tener unos calzoncillos bordados para romper una relación. ¡Regalo para Smile!


**¡Felicidades Smile!** Aquí tienes tu pequeño regalo :D

_(Un poquito pasado de la hora, pero más vale tarde que nunca!)_

¡Espero que lo disfrutes! _(¡Y vosotros también queridos lectores!)_

_**Mycroft pierde los calzoncillos en la casa de Lestrade y… su todavía mujer**._

* * *

**Calzoncillos bordados**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Mycroft despertó en una cama que no era la suya, no le costó ni siquiera un segundo darse cuenta de donde estaba.

Sonrió mentalmente y se volvió hacia el cuerpo que descansaba junto a él. Greg estaba dormido baca abajo con la espalda desnuda y sin cubrir por la sabana que solo le cubría por encima del culo. Dejaba escapar suaves ronquidos y aunque estaba profundamente dormido una de sus piernas se enredaba fuerte mente con una de Mycroft.

Mycroft separo sus piernas con cuidado para no despertarle y salió da la cama de su amante lo más sigilosamente posible y empezó a vestirse.

Su ropa estaba esparcida por todo el suelo de la habitación, alguna en sitios insospechados que hacían reír a Mycroft al recordar el cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

Solo hubo una parte de su ropa que Mycroft no se puso, y aunque sabía que estaba jugando sucio, demasiado incluso para él, la escondió donde sabía que Greg no se le ocurriría mirar pero que su mujer sí que miraría.

Trato de no pensarlo mucho mientras se abrochaba su caro traje, era la mejor solución a su gran problema, y es que Greg aun sabiendo los líos de su mujer y los múltiples encuentros con él, no era capaz de dejar a su mujer. Y a Mycroft nunca le había gustado compartir.

Cuando estuvo vestido y comprobó que su coche le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Mycroft se inclino sobre la cama hacia Greg y deposito un suave beso en su frente.

Aunque su intención no fue despertarle con el beso, Greg comenzó a despertarse.

-Mycroft… -susurro Greg más dormido que despierto.

-Shh… duerme Gregory, aun te queda media hora –le susurro Mycroft acariciándole el pelo.

Greg asintió y volvió a caer contra la almohada. Mycroft sonrió y volvió a dejarle un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero –susurro Greg antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

-Yo también te quiero –le respondió Mycroft en plena oscuridad antes de marchase por la puerta.

_No sabes cuánto._

* * *

Media hora después el despertador de Greg comenzó a pitar.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring _

Greg gruño molesto, como cada mañana, y de un golpe apago el dichoso despertador. Siempre el muy jodido despertador le despertaba en la mejor parte del sueño. Y lo peor de todo era que después de sus múltiples insultos al despertador Greg no recordaba lo que había soñado.

Pero aunque ese día hubiera pasado como todos los días, Greg estaba muy seguro de que esa misma noche había vuelto a soñar con Mycroft, con él y con su bendito paraguas.

_Algún día le preguntare por su extraña afición por los paraguas_, pensó Greg levantándose de la cama.

Greg se estiro, bostezo y fue al baño para mear y lavarse la cara. Gimió resentido al descubrí frente al espejo un pequeño, pero visible, chupetón en su cuello.

_Ahora tendré que ponerme cuello alto_, pensó Greg dirigiéndose a su habitación para vestirse, y _encima hoy llega Kate._

Kate era su mujer desde hacía diez años, aunque mujer de verdad solo lo fue los primeros tres años, luego comenzó el desastre. Demasiado trabajo, demasiado estrés y resentimiento acumulado.

Greg pensaba dejarla, enserio que lo pensaba, pero cuando iba a hacerlo algo dentro de él le hacía retroceder, John le había llamado miedo, un extraño miedo a romper la rutina impuesta durante años. Sherlock en cambio le había llamado estupidez, y quizás tuviera razón.

Mycroft no le había dicho nada al respecto, quizás se lo hubiera insinuado con sus elegantes palabras en más de una ocasión, pero Greg siempre hacia como si no escuchara.

Ya vestido y arreglado para ir a trabajar, Greg hecho una ojeada a toda la habitación por si dejaba alguna pista visible de lo que Mycroft y él había hecho anoche.

Con una sonrisa en la cara y un sonrojo apenas visible Greg salió de su casa hacia la cafetería cerca de Scotland Yard donde desayunaba cada mañana.

Con otra sonrisa en la cara y comiéndose su desayuno Greg recordó que allí fue su primera cita con Mycroft, al principio no era una cita, solo era una reunión para hablar supuestamente de Sherlock y al final habían acabado hablando de ellos mismos.

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Greg del camarero que cada mañana le servía.

-Adiós Greg -respondió distraído el joven camarero.

La mañana era fresca, no hacía demasiado frio pero tampoco hacía calor, era una temperatura perfecta que no solo consiguió que Greg se sintiera más feliz, realmente las mañanas como esas podía llegar a ser muy feliz. No quería pensar en cómo se sentiría si ambos no tuvieran que esconderse.

En camino hacia su despacho saludo a sus compañeros aun medios dormidos. Sally llego hasta él rápidamente nada más verlo entrar, trayendo consigo dos cafés y una mueca en su rostro.

Greg suspiro esperándose lo peor.

-El friki está aquí –exclamo explicándole todo, Greg asintió con pesar inclinando la cabeza para ver a Sherlock y John en la puerta de su despacho – ah y te he traído el café.

-Gracias Sally –agradeció tomando el café caliente.

Sally inclino su cabeza en modo de despido y se dirigió a su mesa con su propio café. Greg volvió a suspirar y se dirigió hacia la extraña pareja.

-¡Lestrade! Por fin apareces –le gruño Sherlock.

-Sherlock… -le riño John dándole un pequeño codazo.

Milagrosamente Sherlock se calló, y Greg divertido dejo escapar una pequeña risilla. Instantáneamente Sherlock frunció el ceño y le levanto una ceja casi con burla.

-Deberías dejar de sonreír como un idiota Inspector, su mujer llega esta tarde –dijo Sherlock cruzándose de brazos – supongo que no quieres que se entere de tus actividades nocturnas.

Greg, que estaba dándole un sorbo a su café, se atraganto y empezó a toser descontroladamente, el pobre John, aun perdido, se acerco a él preocupado y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo…? –pregunto Greg totalmente sonrojado y avergonzado, como no iba a esperarse que el gran Sherlock Holmes se entera de lo que hacía con su hermano, seguro que ya lo sabía desde hace meses, lo más seguro que desde que empezó.

-Por favor… -se burlo Sherlock.

-Sherlock –advirtió John cruzándose de brazos, Greg le agradecido con la mirada pero enseguida vio el inesperado interés de su amigo por aquel tema.

-Adentro –gruño Greg señalando su despacho, si Sherlock tenía que explicarles sus brillantes deducciones mejor que lo hiciera dentro del despacho donde nadie escuchara.

Greg cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en si silla, la felicidad que hacia segundos sentía se iba evaporando poco a poco. Y eso era perfecto, Sherlock tenia razón, si llegaba a su casa, donde ya habría llegado su mujer y le veía tan feliz, seguramente le pillaría.

Sherlock se sentó sin quitarse en abrigo en la silla frente al escritorio de Lestrade y John le siguió sentándose a su lado.

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que hoy te has acostado con alguien –empezó Sherlock con una mueca – no creo que tu mujer sea tan tonta.

Greg levanto una ceja invitándole a continuar, si no le dejaba explicarse y recibir los distintos elogios por parte de John, Greg no sabría como soportarle por el resto del día.

-Para empezar, el hecho de que lleves cuello alto, apenas lo llevas y si lo haces es cuando hace frio. Por lo que lo más seguro es que lleves una marca en el cuello hecha por tu amante. También esta ese odioso brillo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa estúpida en tu rostro, normalmente no llegas a trabajar un lunes tan contento, además de que John también tiene ese aspecto después de…-Sherlock se corto en mitad de su deducción dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

John había abierto fuertemente sus ojos y sonrojado había bajado la mirada, Greg, en cambio, pestañeo sorprendido y dejo escapar una fuerte risa, _ya era hora_, pensó.

-Oh, cállate –gruño Sherlock sonando avergonzado, Greg sabía que Sherlock podía haber dicho que con quien John se acostaba era con una novia suya, pero después del sonrojo de ambos era bastante obvio para Greg que John ya no se acostaba con ninguna mujer precisamente.

-Me alegro por vosotros –volvió a reír Greg – ya era hora la verdad.

-Gracias…-murmuro John subiendo la cabeza para mirar a Greg, luego se giro hacia Sherlock que le miraba con cuidado – quedamos que se lo contaría yo.

-Se me ha escapado –se excuso Sherlock ignorando a Greg – lo siento.

John asintió y simplemente movió su mano para entrelazarla con la de Sherlock. Greg presencio la escena sintiéndose de nuevo feliz, esa sin duda era una gran noticia.

-No es muy reciente –se excuso John.

-No pasa nada amigo – le respondió Greg quitándole importancia al asunto– Bueno, _pareja_, ¿a que veníais a verme?

-Necesitamos información sobre este asesino, se que lo detuvisteis hace unos meses y que ya está encarcelado, pero necesito todo lo que tengas presiento que está detrás de un robo.

Greg asintió tomando el papel que Sherlock le tendía, recordó el nombre y se disculpo de los dos para ir a encargar a alguien para que buscara el archivo.

Cuando volvió a su despacho John y Sherlock estaban más juntos de lo que habían estado antes, sus manos seguían unidas y sus bocas ahora estaban algo rojas.

-En mi despacho no por favor –gimió Greg divertido.

-Con mi hermano no por favor –le respondió Sherlock a la defensiva.

Greg se sonrojo y John dejo escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-¿Con Mycroft? – Le pregunto John sorprendido -¿Enserio?

Esta vez fue Sherlock el que rio, su pequeña venganza había vencido de nuevo.

-Apestas a su colonia –continuo Sherlock con satisfacción.

* * *

Cuando Greg llego a su casa esa noche ya era bien tarde, por lo que le sorprendió encontrarse su casa a oscuras, según sus cálculos su mujer ya tendría que haber llegado de su viaje hacia unas horas.

-¿Kate? –pregunto por el pasillo.

Nadie le contesto, _quizás este en la ducha_, pensó Greg.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación de ambos para quitarse esa pesada ropa, porque aunque hubiera empezado el día tan feliz ahora estaba agotado, encima Mycroft ni lo había llamado.

La luz del foco de la mesilla le sorprendió cuando entro a la habitación. Su mujer estaba sentada sobre la cama con solo la luz del foco alumbrándola.

-¿Kate que…

Pero Greg no pudo acabar su pregunta porque su mujer nada más verle pasar por la puerta le lanzo una especie de trapo con toda la fuerza posible.

Greg se sorprendió de aquel arrebato y aunque apenas había luz notó lo enfurecida que estaba su mujer.

-¡Ya puedes explicármelo! –le grito abalanzándose contra él.

-¿El qué? –le pregunto sorprendido agarrándola de los codos para evitar que se le tirase encima.

-¿¡Como puedes si quiera preguntar!? – le volvió a gritar su mujer.

Kate se agacho frente a él al verlo dudar de nuevo y cogió lo que le había estampado en la cara hacia unos segundos.

Greg encendió la luz de la habitación para ver mejor que era aquello que tanto enfurecía a su mujer.

Casi prefirió no hacerlo.

Frente a él su mujer le mostraba, totalmente enfurecida, unos caros calzoncillos con las iniciales MH bordadas elegantemente en uno de los extremos.

Greg trago saliva nervioso, avergonzado y queriendo matar a Mycroft. _¿Enserio se tenía que bordar los calzoncillos?_ Aun es más, _¿Enserio se pensaba el político que se tragaría que se los había dejado?_

-Supongo que no sirve decir que son míos –comento Greg tras un momento de meditación, había llegado el momento se dijo, ya no podía seguir con este paripé.

-De nada –le confirmo su mujer – Podrías haber tenido un poco de decencia, en nuestra casa y en nuestra cama, que poca vergüenza.

-La que no tienes tu –le gruño Greg enfadándose - ¿Qué crees que no sé que me engañas?

-¡Pero no con una persona de mi mismo sexo! – le volvió a gritar Kate – Y no lo haría si tú no te lo hubieras buscado, diez años de infierno, casi no te veo y cuando lo hago no haces más que quejarte de tu trabajo y dormir.

-Ahora será culpa mía –dijo Greg con ironía poniendo las manos en su cadera – podías haberme dejado cuando te hubiera dado la gana.

-No voy a aguantar que me engañes con otro tío –Kate había subido un dedo y le señalaba de modo amenazador, Greg más que enfurecerse más se sorprendió de los prejuicios de su mujer y no pudo más que negar con su cabeza decepcionado – maldito gay de mierda.

-Antes que nada –empezó Greg ya enfureciéndose – yo no soy gay, simplemente me he enamorado de una persona maravillosa a la que no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Kate se rio irónicamente antes de tirarle de nuevo los calzoncillos de Mycroft y salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Greg suspiro y cerro sus ojos fuerte mente, se pasó los dedos sobre el puente de la nariz y volvió a suspirar. Apenas lo pensó un segundo que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas en una maleta. Esa misma noche se iría de su casa.

* * *

El coche negro de Mycroft le dejo en la puerta de la casa de este, el conductor le ayudo con las maletas que Greg había conseguido llevarse de su casa. Había visto miles de películas y series para saber el peligro que sus cosas podrían corren dejándolas con su futura ex-mujer.

Antes de salir apresuradamente de la casa Kate y Greg se habían gritado un par de cosas más, entre ellas que próximamente se verían al abogado de cada uno para el divorcio. Las cosas no acabarian de una forma amistosa.

Mycroft le abrió la puerta nada más llegar hasta ella, Greg le miro duramente fijándose en la pequeña expresión de culpabilidad que tenía su amante, aunque sabía que parte de ella se había ido cuando Greg había aceptado subirse al coche para llegar a su casa.

-Lo siento Gregory –se disculpo Mycroft nada más cerrar la puerta.

Greg resoplo incrédulo dejando las maletas a sus pies.

-No, no lo haces Mycroft –le respondió sin darse la vuelta.

Greg se sintió muy cansado de repente y sin ningún tipo de timidez paso hasta el salón de la casa de Mycroft, localizo ese sillón que tanto le gustaba y se tendió en el con un suspiro.

Mycroft le siguió dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos.

-No estás enfadado conmigo –comento Mycroft algo extrañado, Greg negó aun sin mirarle – aun sabiendo que lo he hecho queriendo.

-Supongo que cuando me enamore de ti también me enamore de esa parte manipuladora tuya –dijo Greg encogiéndose de hombros – No puedes evitar ser como eres, y te amo por eso.

Mycroft no dijo nada, de repente la culpabilidad y ese pequeño miedo, grande en realidad, de que Greg le dejara se esfumo ante las palabras de su amante. Mycroft rompió esa estúpida y gran distancia entre los dos y se arrodillo frente a Greg cogiendo sus manos con las suyas.

-Eres un gran hombre Gregory –le dijo besándole las manos – Y esa es una de las muchas razón por las que te amo.

Greg le dio su primera sonrisa antes de inclinarse totalmente hacia él callándole con un beso.

Mycroft gimió conforme y le respondió con gran pasión. Por primera vez sentía que ya no lo hacían escondiéndose de nada y eso era completamente excitante.

-Supongo que ahora te divorciaras –le dijo Mycroft separándose del beso pero juntando sus frentes para no separarse.

-Supones bien –le respondió Greg con una risita – Me va a dejar sin nada, lo sabes ¿no?

-Tengo el mejor abogado de Londres, yo creo que no –le respondió Mycroft dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla – a no ser que prefieras que te deje sin nada y empezar de cero aquí conmigo.

Greg se separo un poco para poder enfocar la cara de su amante, este le miraba anhelante pero a la vez seguro de sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo era Mycroft Holmes.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me mude contigo? –le pregunto Greg con una sonrisa.

-Te estoy pidiendo que tengas todo conmigo Gregory Lestrade – le respondió Mycroft con una de esas pocas sonrisas sinceras que solo guardaba para él.

-¿Tanto me amas? –le pregunto acercándose de nuevo a él.

-Si –le respondió simplemente Mycroft fijándose solo en sus labios, deseoso de volverlos a besar.

-¿Cuánto? –le pregunto Greg juguetonamente aun sin llegar a besarle.

-Mucho, muchísimo –le respondió Mycroft ya apenas a unos milímetros de distancia de sus labios.

-¿Más que a tu trabajo?

-Sí, maldita sea sí. Bésame ya Inspector – gruño con impaciencia.

Greg rio feliz. _Por esto_, pensó Greg, _valía la pena todo lo que había pasado con su mujer y lo que pasaría._

-Sí, mi respuesta es sí –le respondió Greg a su pregunta no formulada – **lo quiero todo contigo **mi gran manipulador**.**

-Bien –murmuro Mycroft contra su boca – bien.

* * *

_Aquí mi pequeño regalo a **Smile**, que espero que te haya gustado :)_

_Sé que realmente Mycroft no a perdido sus calzoncillos, que los a dejado queriendo, pero es que se me hacía muy raro que ha ese hombre se le olvidara una cosa así xd, espero que no te importe ;)_

_¡Bueno, espero os haya gustado a todos!_


End file.
